Annoying Orange Deleted Episode
Your probably have heard of Annoying Orange, the popular YouTube series that stars an orange with a human-like face who annoys other foods and inanimate objects, which usually ends up in them getting killed. What if I told you there was a deleted dark episode that only I have seen? Let me tell you my experience with it. I'm also surprise this show is still going to this day I was up late one night browsing my emails. I came across one email from an unknown messenger named "YOU_WILL_DIE.avi". Their profile picture was a black skull with blood dripping on it. It had a link to a YouTube video, which I clicked on. The video was from the Annoying Orange YouTube channel. It was titled "The Horrible Death of Orange" with a lock symbol in front of it, which meant that only those who had the link to the video could watch it. I clicked the play button. It was hard to tell what the episode was about. It was very glitchy. The scenes would sometimes freeze and the audio was very scratchy. I could make out Orange babbling with his tongue, Pear reading a book called Ready Player Bun, and some scenes of Midget Apple, Grapefruit, Marshmallow, Grandpa Lemon (who was sleeping), and even Passion Fruit. The scene then flickered and changed to a blue screen of death. I could make out a noise in the background, and it sounded like a looping scream along with buzzing noises. The screen then flickered again and it went back to the episode with a loud click noise which sounded like a gun. The episode began playing normally. It showed Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Grapefruit, Passion Fruit, Grandpa Lemon, Apple, Knife, Dr. Bananas, Liam, Orange's sister, Zombie George Washington, Squash, Copper Lincoln, Spelling Bee, Nude Dude, Zoom, and even Broccoli Overlord getting thrown onto a conveyor belt full of trash. All of them had hyper-realistic glowing red eyes. What was going on here? The next scene showed all of them falling off the conveyor belt into an incinerator, sort of like in the infamous scene from Toy Story 3. Dramatic music can be heard in the background as they slid closer and closer to the firey pit in the middle of the incinerator. The strangest thing was that this scene kept going. I thought at one moment, Orange was going to tell a joke or do something that would get everyone out of the incinerator at the last moment, or even Nerville appearing out of nowhere and rescuing them. But none of that happened. In fact, there was no rescue of all. Everyone began screaming. It sounded so realistic, and not your regular Annoying Orange-styled scream. Their faces shrank and thick flesh-colored goo slid off their bodies. I remember Orange's face, as the scene mostly focused on him. Black bubbles popped in his cheeks and his gaping mouth opened wider and wider until his whole jaw melted off its hinges, leaving long and thick liquid streaks of burning orange stuff that looked like heated cheese strings. The banshee-like screaming got louder and louder. Orange's eyes exploded like egg yolks and rolled down his cheeks, leaving gaping holes in his face. In fact, everyone's eyes did the same thing. The globes of gelatinous substance exploded from their heads into a liquid state. Orange's peel split open and his fruity inside caught on fire in one burst. He crackled and convulsed backwards, fusing against Pear and Passion Fruit in the process. Most of this footage was on Orange, but you could catch glimpses of the others too. Everyone melted into a disturbingly colorful goo. A combination of fruit and vegetable substance, flesh, metal, and even marshmallow leaking with juices and blood, just molding itself together and bursting into flames. It was very horrible and graphic. In a sudden three-second scene that flashed, Nerville shrieked an ear-piercing scream, put a gun in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. Soon, Orange and the others were all dead, the only sound being heard was the crackling fire from the pit. I could actually smell the vapor from the burnt mixture of molten stuff. It wasn't just in my nose, but on my skin and clothes as well. The end card then appeared. Orange wasn't in it and the Fruity Question of the day was "What's your favorite way to die?" and the Beatles' Yellow Submarine was playing in the background. The background was red instead of green, which seemed to be flowing with blood. There was a bony hand holding a knife with black ooze dripping from it. The next morning, I checked the email again to see if the video was still available. When I clicked on the link, I found that it was deleted. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Annoying Orange